Ellen Cries
by Mukuro234
Summary: Ellen is just a high school girl who will not smile any more and is abused by her new father, will there be someone who takes her away from this horrible place. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**She cries,**

**She hurts,**

**She prays for a way out.**

"Ow father, stop it!"

"Wwwell then tell me where did you go, idiot daughter." His voice was slurred because of the alcohol.

"What does it matter to you, a child abuser."

It had been three days since I went to school because that bastard gave me such bad bruises all over my body.

**She cries,**

**She hurts,**

**She prays for a way out.**

"Ellen where were you!"

"Yeah we were worried!" These are my friends but they are always worried that I don't go to school for days at a time and because I haven't smiled a genuine smile in like three months." Hey Ellen talk to us." They were very concerned about me, I guess I should give them an answer.

"I'm fine you guys so stop worrying so much." I put on another fake smile even though I know that they don't believe me when I say that anymore.

"Lenalee I don't think she is ready to open the truth up to us just yet." Lavi whispered in Lenalee's ear probably thinking that I cant hear it." Ya I think your right."

I was comfortable leaning up against the wall watching the Moyashi talk to his friends with that fucking annoying fake smile. Sometimes I just want to go over there and smack that smile right off his face. I don't know why it bothers me so fucking much but it does.

"Oh look Lavi, look who's glancing this way!

**She cries,**

**She hurts,**

**She wants someone to answer her prayers, **

**There is some one to hear her prayers,**

"Ellen, wait up!"

"What's up Lenalee?"

"Did you notice who was looking at you today, like non stop!"

"No, why?"

"**Oh**, well you know Yuu Kanda the 'ice price' the hottest hunk who wont acknowledge anyone right?" Lenalee seemed so exited for some odd reason.  
"Yeah I know about him." She's confusing me. What does Kanda have to do with this.

"Well he was staring at you all day, never taking his eyes off you," Lenalee was exited for something like that." I think he has a crush on you, isn't that exiting?"

"Um should I be exited? Cause I'm not." I said with no emotion showing on my face. Once I said that her excitement drained from her body.

"Well I'm going home now bye" I had a fake smile on my face as I waved back at her.

**She cries, **

**She hurts,**

**She breaks down,**

**She wants someone to answer her prayers,**

**Now there is someone who will hear her prayers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She cries,**

**She hurts, **

**She breaks, **

**She prays**

**Will there be someone to answer her prayers.**

Ellen was laying on her bed thinking about what Lenalee had said to her. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a bang and a bunch of yelling. She also heard another voice. This scared her so she rapped herself in her blankets. When she listens more closely she hears something strange. "Give Ellen back to me this instant, I'm her god father not you!" The unknown voice surprised her by what he said.

"What are you talking about?" that bastard was yelling back at the unknown man." Foster care put her under my watch because they couldn't locate you but if you want that slut back then take her!" Then the last thing I heard before crying was a loud 'smack'. After that he came rushing up the door and almost kicked the door off its hinges.

"Hey stupid apprentice!" I was more frightened than before. ' I wonder if he can tell that I'm shivering' he looked down and seen I was crying in fear.

"Are you going to beat me like father?"

"No I'm not like that idiot, oh and my names Marian Cross Ellen Walker."

"Well then what are you going to do to me?" My voice was shaking uncontrollably. I seen so many emotions crossed his face, one of them was shocked and another was anger. Cross turned around walked out the door and headed towards that bastard. Next thing I heard was someone flying across the room and smashing into something. After that he came back up stairs and picked me up in his arms. His arms felt very gentle and strong.

"Where are you taking me to?" my voice sounded more even and clear.

"I'm taking you to my place you idiot." Cross said that with a gentle yet stern voice.

* * *

**She cries,**

**She hurts,**

**She breaks,**

**She prays,**

**Someone did hear her prayers**

I was still in crosses arms almost asleep when we reached his place. "Okay Ellen were here I'm going to let you down." He let me down on my feet but I was very wobbly. I slipped when i tried to walk and was ready for the impact but it never came. i kept my eyes closed scared that man Cross will have a very mad face. "Are you ok Ellen?"

That question surprised me. 'This man why does he care for me so much' "um i'm fine." i didnt know what else to say. He put his hand to my face and wiped away tears i didnt know were there.

"Why you cying Ellen?" Cross seemed to talk to me with such a sweet voice but i dont understand why he treats me so kindly when i'm just a burden.

Instead of answering his question i asked my own through my tears "why, why are you treating useless trash like me like i'm something special?" By now i was able to stand on my own.

"Because to me you are something special, Idiot." He still was talking to me sweetly,even idiot sounded sweet. I wonder why. " I'll show you where your room is so you can have a good night sleep." He started walking away and guessed he wanted me to follow him so i did. We then stopped in front of my door and he opened it "here you go welcome to your new home Ellen, oh and heres your suitcases full of your stuff" he then ushered me into my new room. it was so big it had a twin bed and i had my own bathroom. i loved it. I think Cross seen the delighted look on my face cause he chuckled before saying " go to bed now Ellen and i'll see you in the morning." He then smiled and closed the door. at that time i ran and jumped on my bed, then snuggled up to my pillows and fell asleep waiting for another day.

**She cries,**

**She hurts, **

**She breaks,**

**She prays,**

**She smiles that she found a little peice.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to updated and thanks to all those who will read this. If you want me to continue please review. theres a little crossAllen in this and no Kanda sorry. Sorry its so short i dont have any exuses for that**


End file.
